chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows and Dust/Characters
NPCS *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Xilosian *'Alignment '''Lawful, likely Good *'Class Cavalier of the Shield *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (passenger), Imperial Legion, Stormhaven (home) A do-gooding meddler and knight-aspirant of the Imperial Legion. Currently returning to her post on La Rochelle after a clerical mission in Bastia, accompanied by her fellow man-at-arms, Isaac. Openly distrusts Juliette and Salivir, likely due to their pirate-y nature. Wants nothing to do with any of them; seems disappointed that Derek is the Skyfang's First Mate. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Ossirian *'Alignment 'Unknown *'Class 'Unknown *'Affiliations 'House Grandius (diplomag), IAS Brigadier (passenger) An Imperial-Ossirian diplomat, en route to New Hope after securing an unknown contract in Capitale. Enjoys spending time in his seat by the fire and can often be seen smoking tobacco from an old-fashioned pipe. Has been watching the events aboard the ship unfold amusedly. Harram has the means to travel in luxury, but elected to fly with the Brigadier on a whim. Alleges he abandoned the missing crewmember, his bodyguard, because she was "stiff and boring." Was seen celebrating the recent turn of events aboard the Skyfang. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Corvan *'Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful *'Class '''Magus ' *'Affiliations IAS Brigadier (passenger), Imperial Legion A member of the Imperial Legion, currently accompanying his superior, Danielle, on her mission. Was the most attentive to Aaron's reading of the Voice of Thunder. Isaac has a grimoire of spells and has mostly kept to himself on the voyage. Seems mildly interested in the goings-on aboard the Skyfang, but his boss' discipline keeps him from sating his curiosity. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Xilosian *'Alignment '''Unknown *'Class 'Unknown, likely Expert *'Affiliations 'IAS Brigadier (passenger), Stormhaven (home) The quietest passenger aboard the Brigadier, and has only spoken aloud three times; greeting the Captain, expressing approval of how the incident between Raya and Salivir was handled, and in the trial. Claims to be a footman returning to Stormhaven to his master. When not in his quarters, sitting at the table by the window, watching the rest of the goings-on of the ship. Has remained his unflappable self throughout the affair with the Skyfang. *'Race 'Dwarf *'Culture 'Dwarven *'Alignment 'Lawful Neutral *'Class 'Brawler *'Affiliations 'IAS Brigadier (First Mate), Valerie Grandius Louise (life-debt) The dour yet easily influenced First Mate of the Brigadier. Does his best to keep the ship in running order, is well-respected by the crew, but doesn't really know how to handle passengers. Is seriously considering buying a lute. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Corvan *'Alignment 'Unknown *'Class 'Fighter (Viking) *'Affiliations 'the Marauder's Court, the Skyfang (quartermaster, ex-first mate) The bosun and First Mate aboard the Skyfang under Rolias Duchet and the last to surrender at his defeat. Grudgingly accepted the position of quartermaster from the new Captain. Seems to take his jobs seriously, and has the best interests of the crew at heart. Has no love for any of the party outside of what his duties demand. *'Race 'Demialtarae *'Culture 'Romagoni *'Alignment 'Unknown *'Class 'Engineer *'Affiliations 'IAS Brigadier (crew), Tujo Ishi (father) *'Status 'Unknown The young son of the now-deceased Brigadier's mechanic, Tujo. Quiet, keeps to himself, and now mostly likely damaged on the inside. Permitted Juliette to speak with his father's spirit, and knows his father's legacy, the Brigadier's engine, better than anyone else alive. Appears to trust and respect Aaron for helping him catch his father's killer, and for being there. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Ossirian *'Alignment 'Unknown, likely Chaotic *'Class 'Bard(Street Performer) *'Affiliations 'IAS Brigadier (passenger) An itinerant performer on her way to Stormhaven to see the Festival of Bells. Was caught snooping around the other passenger's rooms the day of the storm after finding Salivir's bag of bones, provoking accusations, slander, deceit, and general mischief. Was taken to the brig by Mr. Grom for thievery. Claims to have been offered a job by Tyler Vass, but refused. Was found back in her cell, kicking her feet. Is still there now(?). *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Marauder *'Alignment 'Chaotic Evil *'Class 'Swashbuckler (Corsair) / Rogue (Pirate) *'Affiliations 'the Marauder's Court, the Skyfang (ex-captain) The previous captain of the Skyfang. While still respected by his crew, has clearly lost no small amount of influence with the men. Has agreed to work under new management, and has been promised the "next ship" they capture as his own. Was the swing vote in accepting Captain Louise's business proposition. Trustworthy? Perhaps. *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment 'Evil, likely Chaotic *'Class 'Wizard / Alchemist (Grenadier) *'Affiliations IAS Brigadier (mole), Marauder's Court, the Skyfang A cold and uncaring man. The last passenger aboard the Brigadier on account of his purchasing the missing passenger's ticket. Has shared spells with Aaron, and claims to be a minor wizard of "some talent." Murdered Tujo Ishi while destroying the Brigadier's engines, ensorcelled most of the crew and passengers, and alleges to have done so to many ships previously. Currently in the brig of the Skyfang. ' ' *'Race' Human *'Culture' Gregorian *'Alignment' Good, likely Lawful *'Class' Rogue *'Affiliations' IAS Brigadier (Captain), Imperial Legion (ex), Stormhaven (home) Optimistic captain of the Brigadier, greeted each of her passengers individually upon boarding. Apparently served in the Imperial Navy? Refused to believe any of her passengers were guilty, and participated in defending the Brigadier from pirates. Was shocked and furious at Juliette's marauding ambitions, but has made the Skyfang an offer they can't refuse. Apparently has friends in high places. Deceased NPCS *'Race 'Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment '''Neutral *'Class Expert *'''Affiliations IAS Brigadier (crew) A senior crewmember aboard the Brigadier; instructed Derek and Juliette on what to do during the fierce and unnatural storm that rocked the ship on the third day of travel. Shot dead by pirates. *'Race 'Demialtarae *'Culture 'Romagoni *'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Class 'Engineer *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (mechanic), Mako Ishi (son) The Brigadier's mechanic. Asked for Aaron and Derek's help after the ship's engines were damaged in the storm; was not satisfied with their assistance. Died in the explosion in the engine room. Juliette and Salivir discovered he was betrayed, tied up, and left to die.